


Di(M)Ary

by DiMA (Holy_Leonards)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack, DiMA Backstory, Diary, Escape, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/DiMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My life and everything in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di(M)Ary

Dear Diary,

Mood: Apathetic

 

My life is spiraling downward.

The institute didn't get me. You know? They thought I was gay just because they saw me kiss Nick Valentine. Well, him, and a couple guys. But I mean, it's the 2180s. Can't two... or four synths make-out with each other without being gay?

Nick and I ran away together. Нас не догонят (does anyone know what that means, anymore?). At first, it was romantic. Then, something happened. I don't know how, or why, but it appears the personality imprint took hold. He acted like he didn't recognize me. He attacked me. I left his ass back in Massachusetts. Witch (Getit? Because Salem? Whatever, fuck you), shockingly homes very few chusetts.

Now, I'm living in a cave.

I don't know, Diary. I feel like you're the only one who gets me.

 


End file.
